


Rap3

by MisheruFAD



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Statutory Rape, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Uke Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisheruFAD/pseuds/MisheruFAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blindfolded and bound against his will for what seems like weeks, there comes a time when it's useless to struggle and better to do nothing. At least nothing more to cause pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rap3

He grabbed Sasuke’s hips and pulled him closer.

With no willpower left, Sasuke lay there with his arms at his side, rope burns evident on his wrists and forearms, the blindfold still in place.

Without sight, he was invaded with the lewd sounds of sex and moans.

The man languidly thrusted in and out of Sasuke’s ass.

Moaning in pleasure.

Sasuke stopped struggling days ago. Or weeks ago. He had no way of knowing how long it'd been; they broke him.

Sasuke’s lips were slighty parted as he was being gently raped by this older man.

"So good, you feel really good. Wish I could keep you locked up at my house."

The words barely registered into Sasuke’s mind as he went completely blank of anything and everything.

Hunger and pain were gone.

His sense of fight or flight forever put on hold.

He lay there with his legs on either side of the man, his feet slightly swaying with each thrust.

The feel of the mans’ dick going in and out of his ass, a feeling he grew accustomed to. As long as it didn't hurt, he’d lay still and do whatever the man told him to.

A particular shallow thrust had Sasuke shudder involuntarily and unconsciously grab the mans’ knee at the side of his torso.

Sasuke let out a small gasp and panted a bit before the man said with an amused tone,

"So, you've finally learned the pleasure out of this, huh?"

Feeling him pull out, leaving the tip of his penis in, the man slowly did another shallow thrust, repeating the movement that made Sasuke shudder.

Sasuke’s lips parted and he panted. His body felt warmer and he felt nice.

He wanted more.

Placing his other hand on the mans’ opposite knee, Sasuke let a small moan slip out of his throat.

The man chuckled,

"Well, well, you're finally showing your true colors. I love this side of you."

Sasuke didn't hear anything, couldn't with his body gradually beginning to feel like a pleasant buzz.

He wanted more and so he shift his hips, wiggling his way toward the man who had his hips in his hands while his lower body rested on the mans’ thighs.

"Oh, what's this? You want me to continue?"

Another thrust.

Sasuke let out a soft whine.

"How about we pick up speed? Since you're so eager."

The man tightened his hold on Sasuke’s hips while he began to pick up the pace. Slow and shallow to fast and deep.

This had Sasuke writhing beneath him.

Mind blank, willpower gone, completely exposed to this man, this stranger Sasuke has never seen because of the blindfold.

All he felt was pleasure, all he thought of was pleasure and how to get it.

After many days of feeling bad, deep inside he wanted to feel good.

And this method was alright with him.

The man moaned and panted as he fucked Sasuke.

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room and Sasuke panted and moaned softly at the feeling of the mans’ dick inside his ass.

Sasuke’s own dick having been limp from the beginning, began to harden every time he moaned.

Having been at the languidly sex from before, the mans’ thrusts became more frenzy as his orgasm neared.

Sasuke felt pressure build in his lower abdomen, a heat spread from his genitalia to the rest of his body.

He gripped the bedsheets underneath him with one hand and with the other, he went to stroke his own dick so he could come.

The man laughed,

"I’m so glad you're enjoying this, Sasuke. You’re really good, I love your ass so much."

The man gave a few more frenzied thrusts as he came deep inside of Sasuke, using his ass to milk himself dry.

He thrust further in and then slowly out before going back in again.

As his body came down from the shivers, he lazily looked at Sasuke beneathe him, stroking his own dick to try and achieve his own orgasm.

Taking pity, he grabbed Sasuke’s hand and took it away from his dick.

Sasuke nearly whined, he was so close, until he felt the man pull out, and his hips were brought farther up into the air by a pair of hands.

Sasuke let out a loud gasp as he felt warmth envelope his dick and moaned when a tongue rubbed itself against the bottom of his shaft.

A few sucks and Sasuke came into the mans’ mouth, Sasuke’s jaw going slack and his body shivering as if he were cold.

His toes curled and his grip on the sheets tightened before relaxing.

The man kept his mouth on Sasuke’s dick, sucking him dry and then swallowing as he pulled out.

Chuckling, the man let Sasuke’s body fall against the bed, weak but satisfied.

"That was amazing, Sasuke. You deserved it. I look forward to seeing you again soon."

Sasuke felt weight lift off of the bed he was on as he tried to reclaim his breath.

Sounds of shuffling which he assumed to be clothing and then a door opened and slammed shut.

Sasuke lay there and didn't even twitch when he felt the white cum drip out of ass and between his cheeks.

When Sasuke came back down from his high, he slowly turned onto his side as a single tear ran down his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Been having this story idea in my head and this was a snippet of how Sasuke would be after they (his kidnappers) finally break him down.  
> An exploration of how detailed I can go and how 'dead' I can make Sasuke.  
> Please let me know of any grammatical errors, thank you for reading.


End file.
